In recent years, an electronic apparatus has been commercially available that includes a touch panel, with which handwritten characters can be inputted through touch, so that a user can input characters by handwriting.
The electronic apparatus includes a display control device for (i) recognizing a character which the user has inputted by handwriting and (ii) displaying a character obtained as a result of the character recognition.
When the display control device carries out character recognition of a handwritten character, a plurality of candidates can be obtained which are predicted as candidates for the handwritten character.
As one of display control devices, a direct input type display control device has conventionally existed which determines by itself a candidate, which is to be displayed as an inputted character, from among a plurality of candidates (inputted character candidates) obtained as a result of character recognition.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a character recognizing device which, when a user has inputted a handwritten character in a character input frame, (i) matches input data of the handwritten character with a character pattern contained in a recognition dictionary and (ii) displays a recognition candidate whose recognition distance is the shortest.
Moreover, each of Patent Literatures 2 through 4 discloses a direct input type display control device which displays one candidate determined by the display control device itself from among character candidates obtained as a result of character recognition.
However, an inputted character candidate which has been determined and is displayed by the direct input type display control device has sometimes not been accurately recognized. Therefore, the direct input type display control device disclosed in each of Patent Literatures 1 through 5 may possibly display a character obtained as a result of inaccurate recognition.
In view of this, an input selection type display control device has been developed in which a user selects a correct inputted character candidate from among inputted character candidates obtained as a result of character recognition.
For example, Patent Literature 6 discloses a display device which displays, in a recognition candidate display area, a plurality of candidate characters which have been obtained (i.e., which have not been specified to one) as a result of a process of recognizing a handwritten character inputted in a handwriting input area. The user selects a candidate character by touching any of the candidate characters displayed in the recognition candidate display area.
However, the display device disclosed in Patent Literature 6 has a problem as follows: that is, the display device itself judges whether or not the recognition results can be specified to one, i.e., whether or not the recognition results are accurate, and therefore, if the judgment is incorrect, the display device is to display a character obtained as a result of the inaccurate recognition.
As another input selection type display control device, Patent Literature 7 discloses an input device which displays recognition candidates in a recognition candidate display frame when a user has touched an inaccurately recognized character which is displayed in a recognition result display area as a result of inaccurate character recognition. According to Patent Literature 7, the user selects a correct recognition candidate from among the recognition candidates, and it is therefore possible to correct the inaccurately recognized character.